Crossing the Great Divide
by Idamonae
Summary: Harry and Draco have a row. Draco leaves the country and Harry follows to win him back. Featuring ClosetDom! Harry and UnapologeticallyBottom! Draco. Crack!Fic. MAJOR Holiday fluff.


I've gone and done it. This ficlet was inspired by the following comments/discussion:

_"You're the only one genius enough to write Harry as a **closet** Dom."_ -Ida

_"I could wrap him in a leather bow for you...'tis the season for giving and all that...and then you could give him to Draco...or even better, give Draco to him..."_ -Jennavere

_"I love how unapolegetically bottom your bottom!Draco is."_ - Jennavere

_"Yes Draco, angel, Jennavere is sending over ClosetDom! Harry for you to play with. You'll be a good boy won't you? You know how ClosetDom! Harry feels when you're naughty."_- Ida

A comment inspired pseudo-crack! fic. Enjoy!

Title: Crossing the Great Divide

Genre: Fluff/Romance

Rating: R

Warnings: extreme festive fluff/minor author insertion/continental shift/excessive use of Swearing! Draco (adult language).

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. It's all the property of J.K Rowling, and this story is being written for entertainment purposes only. Not a dime is being made. _

xxxx

(ClosetDom!) Harry thrust his freezing hands into the pockets of his jeans and snuggled down deeper into the elaborate folds of his scarf to stave off the cold. His bomber jacket held the wind at bay and he was grateful once again for having found it in time to make this trip. If only he'd remembered the dragon hide gloves….he recalled them mournfully and envisioned them perched atop his dresser with the tags still attached. Canadian winters were legendary, and now he knew why. Shivering, he fumbled with the piece of parchment he'd hidden away in his pocket and squinted at the address in the rapidly bleeding ink. Stupid snow! He looked up at the cute little house in front of him and smiled. This was the place! Finally! Just as he was about to step up the icy walk, a screeching sound filled the night, and Harry had just enough time to dive into the snowy drifts that decorated what must be the house's front lawn before he was trounced by a rapidly moving muggle vehicle. Said vehicle skidded off the road and onto the curb before finally coming to a stop, very much skewed, in front of the house. Harry stared at the muggle car in horror, allowing himself a brief moment to consider that he'd almost lost his life to the power of the machine, and then his thoughts deteriorated to anger. Specifically, anger at whoever was operating the vehicle with such i finesse /i . He was about to open his mouth and declare his feelings when the chilly night was permeated with another dreadful screech.

This one was human in origin.

"Bloody buggering fuck! I told that fucking bitch I wasn't fit to drive in these conditions! Who the fuck needs Egg Nog this time of the fucking night anyhow! She doesn't even drink the shite!" The car door was slammed shut with such incredible force that it knocked the small snow drift hat the vehicle had been sporting moments prior. Harry stood up from his snow bed and patted himself down. His mouth went dry when he saw the driver for the first time, a perfect snow angel alight with the beams of the car's headlights that said driver had obviously forgotten to turn off before exiting the vehicle. Wait. He recognized this particular snow angel…

"Draco?" He asked, his soft voice carried on the fierce northern wind.

(UnapologeticallyBottom!) Draco looked up sharply into the night and felt his jaw drop in horror when he saw Harry Potter standing two feet in front of him covered in white fluffy snow. "Harry!" He shouted, and then covered his mouth with a knitted-mitten covered hand. Sounds carried quite far in the cold night. "What are you doing here?" His question came out as a squeak. He could feel the blush rising on his cheeks and hoped that Harry would write it off as coming from the bitter cold.

"_She_ told me to come." Harry held up the address tentatively. He smiled gently at the other man. "She said you needed me."

Draco blushed even harder. "While I hardly think that's accurate, Potter." He huffed. "I suppose you'd better come inside before for freeze your bits off out here. You can have some Egg Nog," he waved his shopping bag through the air, "and then you can apparate back to England and pretend this never happened." He stomped around the car and started up the rickety stone steps.

"Aren't you going to turn the lights off on the car?" Harry asked.

"Fuck!" Draco pulled his wand from his trousers and pointed it at the beastly machine. The lights went out. "Stupid muggle bint and her stupid muggle devices."

Once inside, Harry looked around, silently appraising Draco's new digs. "How long have you lived here?"

Draco set his shopping down on the island that separated the kitchen from the great room. "Just a few weeks, though I'm not staying long." He sniffed as he took off his thick coat to hang it on the rack. One of his mittens got stuck and he had to fight with the string that was looped through the arms of the parka. He blushed at Harry's questioning expression. "I loose them easily." He explained timidly. "This ensures I'll keep the same pair for at least a week."

Harry nodded, though he had to turn away to hide his smile. He'd forgotten how adorable Draco could be. "Where's your roommate?"

"I dunno. She sent me out for Egg Nog, though I haven't the faintest idea as to why she wanted it." Draco withdrew the festive looking carton from the plastic sack and dumped in unceremoniously in the nearby refrigerator. "Would you like some tea to warm up?" He set the kettle on to boil and started preparing the pot before Harry could answer. He then gestured at the sofa across from the island. "Have a seat. I can start the fire if you want?"

Harry sat and withdrew his own wand to start a fire in the grate. He smiled when the lights on the Christmas tree in the corner flared to life as well. The tree was tiny, and it was literally covered in strange vintage holiday decorations, ribbon, and an overabundance of metallic shimmery garland. It had a sad little bend in it from the weight of its twinkling clothes, and looked tacky as all hell. Harry loved it. "Did you help decorate?"

Draco blushed again and tried to hide it in the cupboard. "No. I actually did it all myself. Lord knows _she's _too damned lazy to get off her arse and do the decorating. There was loads of stuff in these boxes downstairs from her parent's house, but she wasn't going to put anything out. I thought it would be nice to have a bit of holiday cheer in here. She's a scrooge though. Worse than my father."

Harry winced. "I didn't think that was possible."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Believe me, neither did I until I met her." He handed Harry a steaming mug of tea and Harry admired the ceramic painting on the dish. "Yeah. She paints. She made me try it. I made this one." He held up his own mug. It was a rainbow mess complete with a giant DM emblazed on one side in a rather childish looking black scrawl.

"It's very nice." Harry smiled and settled in to make room for the blonde beside him.

"Pfft. No it's not. She didn't tell me about how to use the glaze. I thought it would look completely different, but glazes aren't like paint." He shrugged. "It's still mine though." He curled his feet up underneath himself and pulled at the fleece blanket that was layered over the back of the sofa. Harry leaned forward to let him have it.

"She must have gone out, yes?" Harry asked around his mug.

Draco sighed. "Yes. There's a note in the kitchen. She must be in some kind of skeevy partnership with your friend because it says to have fun . She must have known you were coming." He blushed again and cursed the genes that would make it show. "It also told me to behave." Harry tried not to wonder about that comment and pulled at his collar in obvious discomfort. Draco looked up and took notice of the leather thing wrapped around his wrist. "What the hell are you wearing, Potter?" He grabbed for Harry's wrist. "Is that a bloody bow?"

Harry grinned. "Yes. A leather bow."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. She gave it to me before I left. She told me to wear it and well….yeah."

Draco set his mug down on the coffee table and stretched back with a leer. "It sounds to me like there's a story there, Harry. Care to indulge?"

It was Harry's turn to blush. "She just told me to make sure I asked you if you'd been a good little boy." Harry put his own mug down and looked back at Draco, suddenly serious. The blonde's mouth had fallen open in a neat O and there was a gorgeous delicate blush spread over his cheeks. God, it had been far too long. "So Draco, have you been a good boy?" Harry hadn't intended his voice to sound quite so husky, but with the dim light from the fire and the Christmas lights illuminating his angel, and warmth of the house and the chill of the howling wind….he certainly couldn't help it.

Draco's eyes shuttered closed and he tried to recall all of his reasons for fleeing England all those months ago. When he opened his eyes and saw the hungry look that covered Harry's face, he wasn't able to think at all. He gulped. "I think I've been a very good boy, thank you." Maybe if he went to the kitchen he could escape? Yes. Kitchen good. Harry's lap? Bad. He made to stand up. "You would like a refill, maybe?" He was appalled at the squeak in his voice.

Harry saw the tactic for what it was and decided he didn't want to play that game. "No, angel, I think I'd rather just have you." He caught Draco in his arms before the blonde could run and dragged him back into the comfort of the sofa, and the confines of his lap with a strength he'd forgotten he possessed. He kissed Draco's brow gently. "I've missed you terribly, baby."

Draco fought the tears that were threatening to fall and struggled to remove himself from Harry's arms. He finally slumped back against Harry's hard chest when it became clear he wouldn't be leaving. He sobbed softly into the cotton of Harry's t-shirt and grabbed a fistful of the cloth in his left hand. "You were the biggest git to me!" He hiccupped.

Harry's heart twisted in his chest and he fought back tears of his own. "I was trying to protect you sweetheart. Surely now in retrospect you can understand that?" He rubbed soothing circles into Draco's back, easing the tense muscles with his skilled hands.

Draco punched Harry's shoulder in frustration as his eyes lit with angry fire. "I don't need your sodding protection!"

Harry leaned back and caressed several loose strands of white blonde hair from Draco's watery eyes. "I love you. I did what I did because I love you, and I won't apologize for it." His own eyes hardened as he continued his speech. "I know you don't like to hear it, but you can't always do everything yourself, and that's why I'm around. We're i are /i a team, Draco, but sometimes there will be situations where I will think my judgment better than yours. This was one of them. Don't begrudge me my desire to see you kept safe. Merlin knows what I'd do without you." He kissed the tip of Draco's nose. "I need you, Draco. I need you so much."

Draco's tears were flowing freely now, and he buried his face in Harry's neck, seeking comfort in his favorite place. "I thought…it's been so long." He hiccupped. "I thought you'd never come for me." The last was but a mere whisper, but Harry heard it just fine.

He gathered Draco closer. "I will _always_ come for you. I'm impossibly proud and stubborn, but you can always count on me for that." He gripped Draco's chin and forced the blonde's eyes to meet his own. "I promise." He sealed his mouth over Draco's, claiming what he hadn't claimed in the long weeks that had separated them.

Draco moaned as his mouth was plundered, and he submitted willingly to the kiss, melting into Harry's arms. He could feel the arousal he'd bottled up inside begin to unwind inside him and he had no desire to stop it from surfacing. "Harry! Please, Harry…I need you."

Harry groaned. "I need you too baby."

"Here, Harry. Take me here." Draco fumbled for his wand and aimed it at the IKEA floor mat that lay before the fireplace. A quickly murmured spell and the floor mat morphed into a gorgeous Polar Bear skin rug.

Harry laughed deeply, the sound reverberating through the small house and filling Draco with a warm fuzzy glow. "Bear skin?" Harry laughed again. "How cliché, Draco."

The former Slytherin shrugged. "It's Canada, what can I say?" He pulled Harry down onto the rug. "I want you inside me, now."

Harry chuckled and settled himself over his lover. "Easy baby." He kissed him fiercely as his hands made short work of the blonde's clothing. "I'll give you what you need."

"Oh will you?" Draco grinned cheekily as he hastily pulled Harry's t-shirt off to reveal the smooth almond flesh he'd been aching to touch for so long.

Harry smacked the blonde's hands away and gripped his wrists above his head while he nipped at his neck. "You'd better behave yourself or I'll have to punish you later."

Draco groaned. "No Harry, punish me now." He panted beneath his lover's assault. Too long…he wasn't going to last.

"Mmmm, gonna fuck you instead."

"Yes!"

xxxx

Draco sighed and shifted against Harry's body. They had moved downstairs into his room when they'd finished with their lovemaking, wanting to spare his roommate from discovering them in a compromising position. Draco secretly believed that said roommate wouldn't have minded _at all_ to walk in on them fucking. He blushed in the darkened room. Harry had taken him right there on his conjured rug, and Draco had finally felt the ache leave his tired heart. It felt so good to be claimed and possessed. So wonderful to have Harry inside him, cover him, surround him…

Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone but Harry, thank you ever much.

Now he was tucked away beneath soft cotton sheets, a fluffy duvet, and his human-furnace! lover, and he couldn't be happier. He smiled softly to himself and snuggled closer. His last thoughts before he slipped into sleep were blissful. Now that Harry had come to rescue him, he could leave this infernal country with its complete lack of culture, its mountain sized piles of snow and its muggle death traps on ice.

Life was good.

xxxx

Ida held her cell phone in one gloved hand and a snow brush in the other. "That little shit crashed my fucking car!"

"Well, do you think it worked?"

Ida laughed. "Of course it worked. Though what I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall in there right now. Christ it is cold out here." She shivered. "I had Draco so worked up with subtle hints that his dom de dom lover would come to rescue him from big bad me. He thinks I'm a complete scrooge." She surveyed the wreckage that was her '91 Honda and sighed. "I can't believe he crashed my car!"

"Harry will buy you a new one."

She picked right up. "You think!"

"Of course! You just put his unapologetically bottom baby back in his arms. He'll love you forever."

"In that case, he owes you a car too."

xxxx

Thanks to jennavere for the seriosuly evil little bunnies that would not bugger off while I'm trying to write a term paper;)


End file.
